Hounded
by YumSmoothie
Summary: Kai is alone. Finally. But then THEY arrive again. There to force him to their ways. To change him. Tyson warned him, but the perfect boy was too slow. Yaoi! Rated just incase R


**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**This is a Yaoi story, but with no cringy sex bits. sorry if you like that sort of thing... Kai/Tyson. Enjoy.**

**And please review this is my first attempt at this type and I want to know what people think/ have I done it right. **

Shadows covered the corner of the fire lit room. Dark movements of a figure distorted the colours of the walls around him. The boys chest rose and fell as he slept hidden from the world. The little moments he could now find for himself were spent with rest.

Kai was being pestered by the world. His soul stolen by millions, bent to their taste. His personality writhed in agony as he was moulded for these peoples fantasies and pleasures. Dranzer was already taken. Along with the rest of his things. No more was his reason for living in his world. But right now he had found somewhere. Somewhere peaceful, a place he could finally relax without turning his head. Needless to sleep, but with fears. He was finally truly alone.

Shadows of this young mans figure painted his house around him. A dark puce tint plastering his face and torso. To say that Kai wasn't great looking right now, would be a lie. Hidden and deeper crevices of his face were drowned in a stormy colour. Coating him with a mysteriously seductive air. He slept in cold hard beauty. The cool blue of his past striped across his face, now was a purple in colour. His hair deepened in darkness also, and matched his blood-like purple body colours.

The male masked in pure sex. Any one would fall to his feet in desire. He knew. He slept, and he knew. And so he hid.

A sharp knock interrupted the authors ramblings. Kai jumped out if his skin, and turned to face the doorway. _They wouldn't come to find me now? _He thought incredulously.

He lifted his slender body from the warm cushioned materials of his chair. Raising his hand to his head, he sighed and threaded his nimble fingers through the long strands of silver hair. _I may aswell compose myself, knowing the pack of fans out to hound me the expect me to be perfect all the time. which,_ he smiled at this,_ shouldn't be too hard for me. _

Smirking to himself as he walked to the door; inner thoughts of this boy often boosted the happiness of a visit from these hounds.

His hair was finally in place, and eyes desanded, so Kai was happily ready to prepare himself for another kidnapping of his body.

But his courage soon left him after the fourth step. Kai wasn't prepared. He knew he couldn't face them any more. Strongest here or not, he wouldn't be able to survive this hell, this excruciating torment of continuos farced rapes.

Reaching the large wooden door, he stopped. He hesitated. _Why don't i run? _he thought. Turning to look behind him to see a way, but he fell back in utter shock. There were more.

Lights blistered the still darness through his window. Moving like fireflies across the pane, he had no way out. The bastards surrounded him.

He had no choice. Give himself up. _Never_, kai thought.

He would fight.

Striding the last few steps with force, he threw his arm out violently and ripped open the door.

All was silent. No sound stirred. No movement. Nothing was out here. Kai searched all the ground with his tired eyes. Slight rain pattered down on him. Blurring his vision slightly, but still he saw nothing. _What is going on? _he started to panic.

Before he had time to run back inside and hide again he heard a scream. An agonising low wail. Painful to his ears, he dared not to estimate the pain of the soul screaming out for help.

Kai turned his tall body to the direction of the mourning sound; round the corner of the house. Wearily, he took large slow strides towards to noise.

But he was stopped. It was a warning. They were speaking to him.

"Kai. No. Stop." the speaker called out. "It's a trap. They're stealing us again."

Tyson.

Kai turned to start running. Only to be pulled back by his feet. His ankles were tied. Thick rope prisoned him tightly, and dissallowed him movement.

He was pulled to the floor. His face was slammed into the soft muck beneath the blanket of grass. His once emaculate white scarf turned brown and patchy. Mud poured all over his face, encased his once beautiful sight into that of a scavenger. An unwashed vermin. The great Kai was writhing on the ground in the mud like a sewer rat. No one was there to save him.

People surrounded his body. Encased him in a circle. The females bared evil teeth at him. They were ready to stike and he knew it. One came up behind him silently. Kai, completely unaware, was struck down hard on the back of his neck. His perfect looks, and powerful demeanour chizled down to the size of a stone in the dirt he was passed out on.

No Dranzer to save him.

The boy awoke in a room. A pink femanin room. Two couches of a light lilac colour where facing a small heart-shaped fire place. empty of all ember, the hearth lacked in warmth, only billowing cold cruel teen-romance around the room. Kai found himself to be sat on the left side of a dark red four poster bed. he shuddered to think who was on the right.

Quickly getting up and heading over towards the exit, he noticed there were mirrors instead of windows in the room. He walked over to them and peered deep into them. One way glass. Kai knew exactly what was wanted.

Returning quickly to the bed, he called Tyson awake.

The boy awoke grumbling. Kai sniggered at him.

Tyson jumped with a start. _oh shit_, he thought. He glared at Kai, and moved to get out of bed. They both walked together to meet at the end of the bed side. Kai hung onto the post of his side.

"Your turn to start Kai." Tyson said sadly. He took a step closer to Kai. "I'll make this easier for us both."

Kai refused to look him in the eye. Tyson stroked his chin and brought it down so their eyes met. "Kai, we have to. I refuse to let them drug us again."

Kai nodded, bent down and started. He kissed him roughly. Preferring to get it out the way. It was Tyson's turn to be bottomed this time.

Outside the room, hungry Fans stared in at them. Enjoying the pain these two boys had to go through to satisfy them. Taking notes on all movements all views they saw and thought 'romantic'.

Kai wept that night. He was forced with this man.

**Well. Hi. I'm a bit fed up of slash stories when the characters aren't gay in the real thing. Well in my eyes... i dont like it when people take the name of a character and change the personality, you may aswell make a new one...**

**OK, that was it. wierd i know... but i wanted to write something like this for a while... no one take offence its just my personal view, and if you can't write your views in fiction where can you?**

**Please review. i like to see what people think... should i carry one??? get them to stop? you have a say... or shall i just give up, dont be too mean- i dont mean to cause offence...**

**REVIEW!!!**

**lots of love,**

**Arphendess Estelwen**

**xxx**


End file.
